Addicted
by Ymir Eberhardt
Summary: (Yuugi x Suika oneshot) Suika is like sake itself: strong, dry, and absolutely intoxicating. Even if she is an unhealthy person, Yuugi can't get enough of her-even if it breaks her heart. M for strong language and sexual content.


**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

Yuugi sits outside of Suika's bedroom, clenching her shaking hands into fists. She can hear sighs and screams from the other side of the threshold, and as much as she wishes she were the only woman who could please Suika, she knows good and well that it is Kasen creating the loud reaction from her agile fingers.

_As smart as she is, Kasen is a victim of Suika's intoxication, too,_ Yuugi thinks.

And unlike any alcohol, Yuugi wishes she were the only one under its influence.

**It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time**

After what feels like seconds, the door slides open, and a disheveled Suika stands behind Yuugi in all her ginger-haired and horned glory. Yuugi's stomach clenches with anxiety and the urge to tackle her, but she bites her lip and stays put.

"You're such a stalker, Yuugi," Suika chides her.

And Yuugi can't take it anymore. She knows she'll regret it if she falls victim to Suika's seduction again, so she does what any oni would never do: she runs.

**And I know  
I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
Is misery all around**

Yuugi spent the majority of her early childhood climbing trees, partially to attack the tengu boys at the orphanage she grew up in, but also to get a good angle to throw fruit at pretty girls. But today, it's her shield from her best friend, her rival, her leader, her lover, her addiction: Suika.

**It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me**

Suika is childish, but she's no idiot. Yuugi wishes she never told Suika about her love of trees, because the oni finds her moments after her sprint.

"If you love me so much, you should just kiss me, you coward!" Suika taunts from below.

Yuugi sighs. She wants nothing more than to feel her hands all over her...

**And I know  
I let you have all the power  
And I realize  
I'm never gonna quit you over time**

She climbs down from her tree and faces Suika. It takes only seconds for her craving to take control; she all but leaps into the oni's arms, begging for her release. When their lips finally meet, it's as sweet as sake but as lethal as hemlock, but she can't resist Suika's deadly poison.

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly**

She's in the position Kasen was earlier, stroking and teasing Suika just for the glory of making the insatiable oni scream. Suika reciprocates, mirroring Yuugi's ministrations onto her body. Yuugi loses all self-control, no longer desiring lovemaking, but pure, raw sex.

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone**

But their private session doesn't last; once Suika has her fill, she dismisses Yuugi like any of her other regular whores.

Months pass before Yuugi even touches Suika again. She tries to take Suika's approach to sex, sleeping with tengu and humans as well as the oni she is usually intimate with, but it's empty, and all she can think of is Suika lying beneath her with the impish grin and flushed cheeks of hers.

**And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now**

Suika marries Kasen, a shock to all the oni of Ooeyama. Everyone knows Suika is a nymphomaniac with a slew of women chasing her, so the idea of her bonding with another oni like that is impressive. Yuugi supports Suika in the wedding, as any best friend would do, but nasty jealousy drags its dagger over her heart when she sees the two kiss.

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it**

Withdrawal hangs over Yuugi like a stormcloud, emitting its anger in bouts of thunder and rain, the wind distorting her once-clear thoughts.

**Just one more hit  
I promise  
I can deal with it**

Suika still uses her sisters-in-arms for sexual enjoyment, Yuugi notices, so she decides she has nothing to lose by crawling back to her.

"Suika, please..." Yuugi begins as she approaches the drunken redhead. "I love you."

Her brown eyes widen. "Love?"

"Let me have you one more time."

**I'll handle it  
Quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it**

"Why one?" Suika's grin spreads. "I can fuck you whenever. You'll be my regular toy."

"I'm tempted, but...I have to quit you." Yuugi slides into bed with her beloved. "I just need this one last time for the memories."

**Just a little bit more  
To get me through this**

Yuugi keeps her mind clear and makes love to the redhaired oni woman, rocking her body gently with waves of adoration. She pours her heart and soul into it this time. When Suika comes, she sings, the music of high voice ringing in Yuugi's ears.

"I'll always love you best, Suika," Yuugi says as the two lay panting beside each other. "Even if you're bad for me."

Suika leans toward Yuugi's ear and whispers, "And even after this, when you reject me, I'll still own you. Forever and ever."


End file.
